1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fungicidal mixture comprising
a) a compound of the formula I ##STR6## an N-oxide or a salt thereof, where the radicals are defined as follows: R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 independently of one another are: hydrogen, hydroxyl, nitro, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -haloalkylthio; PA0 b) a compound of the formula II, ##STR7## where the radicals are defined as follows: R.sup.8 is PA0 c) a pyrimidine derivative of the formula III PA0 d) (2RS,3SR)-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)-2-(4-fluorophenyl)oxiran-2-ylmethyl]-1H-1, 2,4-triazole (IV) ##STR9## or e) a compound of the formula V ##STR10## in which the radicals are as defined below: R.sup.10 is fluorine or chlorine;
R.sup.5, R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 independently of one another are: hydrogen, hydroxyl, cyano, nitro, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 -haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 -haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 -alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 -haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 -hydroxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 -acyl, aryl or aryloxy, it being possible for the radicals with aryl to have attached to them, in turn, one to three of the following groups: cyano, nitro, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkylthio and C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -haloalkylthio, or PA1 A is oxygen or oxymethylene (--OCH.sub.2 --); PA1 X is CH or N; PA1 Y is oxygen or NR, where R is hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -alkoxy, or PA1 R.sup.11 is trifluoromethyl or chlorine, or PA1 R.sup.10 and R.sup.11 together are a group --OCF.sub.2 O--,
phenyl which can have attached to it one to three of the following groups: cyano, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 -haloalkyl and C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy, or PA3 pyrimidyl which can have attached to it a C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -alkyl group and/or a phenoxy group, it being possible for the phenoxy group to have attached to it, in turn, one to three of the following substituents: cyano, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 -haloalkyl and C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy;
2. Description of the Background ##STR8## or a salt thereof where the radical R.sup.9 is methyl, propyn-1-yl or cyclopropyl, or
in a synergistically active amount.
The invention furthermore relates to methods of controlling fungal pests using the compounds I and a compound II to V, or synergistic mixtures comprising them, and to the use of the compounds I, or the compounds II to V, for the preparation of such mixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,940 and ACS Sympos. Ser. 443, page 538 to page 552 (1991) disclose compounds of the formula I, their fungicidal action and their preparation.
The literature (EP-A 253 213, EP-A 382 375, EP-A 398 692, EP-A 400 417) also discloses compounds of the formula II, their preparation and their action against fungal pests.
Also known are the pyrimidine derivatives III, their preparation and their action against fungal pests [R.sup.9 =methyl: DD-A 151 404 (common name: pyrimethanil); R.sup.9 =1-propynyl: EP-A 224 339 (common name: mepanipyrim); R.sup.9 =cyclopropyl: EP-A 310 550 (common name: cyprodinil)].
EP-A 196 038 discloses (2RS,3SR)-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)-2-(4-fluorophenyl)oxiran-2-ylmethyl]-1H-1, 2,4-triazole (IV) (INN name: epoxiconazole).
EP-A 318 704 (R.sup.10 =F, R.sup.11 =CF.sub.3), EP-A 206 999 (R.sup.10, R.sup.11 =--O--CF.sub.2 --O--: common name: fludioxonil) and EP-A 182 738 (R.sup.10, R.sup.11 =chlorine: common name: fenpiclonil) also disclose the compounds of the general formula V.